


What's the A Stand For?

by BlueTeamSucks



Series: What's the A Stand For? [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI, AU, M/M, wash is Tucker's ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: anything with wash :’)</p>
<p>Tucker blinked groggily and shook his head to try and wake himself up a bit more. Caboose and Church hovered over him, seeming expectant.</p>
<p>"How ya doin, Tucker?" Church asked, a smirk in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the A Stand For?

Tucker blinked groggily and shook his head to try and wake himself up a bit more. Caboose and Church hovered over him, seeming expectant.

"How ya doin, Tucker?" Church asked, a smirk in his voice.

Propping himself up by his elbows, Tucker frowned at him. "How'd the implantation go?"

"I dunno, dipshit. Why do you think I'm asking you?" Church rolled his eyes dramatically.

A light flickered on over Church's shoulder. The light quickly took form of a soldier in black armor. "I don't see anything yet. Aww, he must be shy." The AI had the same smirk in her tone as Church did. Tucker couldn't remember who did it first, they both picked it up from each other.

Tucker opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a sudden rush of memories. He vividly remembered meeting Church, Caboose, and the others. He remembered joining Project Freelancer and agreeing to have an AI implanted in his head. He was starting to regret that decision now.

He was vaguely aware of someone saying his name over and over again. "Agent Tucker. Tucker. Tucker! Lavernius!"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by The Director. He stared blankly at the older man. "Yeah?" He asked numbly. He felt like he had been hit by a truck.

There was a bigger crowd around him now. The other Freelancers were there, their AIs hanging around on their shoulders. The Director eyed him carefully. "Agent Tucker, how are you feeling?"

Tucker paused. He wasn't quite sure how he felt. He thought about it for a minute, before deciding on, "Strange."

"Are you in pain?" The Counselor was the next person to speak.

"No, I just feel weird." Tucker was sure of his answer this time.

The Counselor's next words were muffled, as if Tucker's ears were plugged. His vision went fuzzy and in his mind's eye, a gray soldier appeared. _"I'm sorry about that, I couldn't help it."_

"Yeah, well can you at least try? It's kind of disorienting, to say the least." Tucker rolled his eyes at the AI.

He could feel himself getting looks from the other Freelancers, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now was the gray and yellow AI.

_"Thanks, that's very sweet of you."_

"Oh shut up." Tucker tried to glare at the soldier, but just ended up giving Caboose a death stare.

_"Don't hurt yourself. I know what you mean,"_ he said. _"By the way, my name is Washington."_

Tucker frowned. "Washington? That seems like a mouthful."

_"Please don't shorten it."_

"Whatever you say, Wash. Now, are you ever going to show yourself and stop making everyone think that I'm crazy?" Tucker had noticed the concerned looks everyone was exchanging. None of them had done this during their integrations.

Church had been the first to be implanted. He had received Texas. Caboose was the next with Maine. Then there was Sarge with CT, Grif with South, and Simmons with York. It had taken awhile for Donut to be cleared for Carolina and even longer for Sister to get North. Doc had gone just before Tucker with Wyoming.

Wash tilted his head to the side. _"Thanks for the rundown. I was wondering where the others had gone."_

Before Tucker could say anything else, Wash disappeared. He only had a moment to feel confused, before Wash ended up on his shoulder. "Hello. I am AI program Washington Epsilon."

The Director straightened up in recognition. "Hello, Washington. How are you feeling?"

Wash shrugged. "Fine. A little miffed about my host, though."

Tucker narrowed his eyes at the AI. "Oh, shut up."

"You will get to know Agent Tucker with time." The Director turned to everyone else. "Please go back to your regular schedules. Tucker needs to rest."

Everyone grumbled, but left him alone. The last thing Tucker wanted to do right now was to sleep. He was too curious about the new voice in his head. It was way too weird to ignore.

_"This is weird for me too. I can see a lot of stuff in here."_ Wash sounded thoughtful. Tucker's spine tingled as another memory flashed before his eyes. His first time in the med bay. He had been shot in the stomach during a mission. Tucker could feel the ghosts of pain for a brief second, then it stopped. He was back in the present.

"Dude, could you fucking quit that? It's annoying," Tucker hissed. He got a confused look from a passing nurse.

_"Sorry. I'll try. You don't have to talk out loud, by the way. Just think what you want me to hear."_

Tucker frowned and concentrated. _"Like this?"_

_There you go! You got it._ Wash sounded like he was smiling.

The two talked -or thought, whatever the hell this was- for hours. Eventually, Tucker fell asleep in the middle of a conversation about what high school was like. Wash could easily research something, but it was difficult for him to get a concept unless he experienced it firsthand. This meant Tucker got to spend a lot of time on memory lane.

Tucker was woken up by a voice he barely recognized as Wash's. _"Agent Tucker, time to get up. The Director is coming to evaluate you and I think it would be good if you were already awake. It'd show you were feeling better."_

Feeling too tired to communicate by thought, he just groaned out, "Why? I never get up early, so it would just worry him or some shit." Tucker dug himself deeper into the cot to try and escape from Wash's annoying voice.

_"Get up. Now."_

Tucker blearily sat up. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

A nurse walked over and checked his breathing and pulse. She gave him a couple of pills, some toast, and a glass of orange juice, then walked off. Tucker barely had time to finish his breakfast before The Director walked up to him, accompanied by The Counselor. As always. Tucker couldn't remember ever seeing them apart.

Just as he had the thought, another series of memories flashed in front of his eyes. All of them were times that he had seen The Director or The Counselor alone. When he was finished, Wash smugly said, _"Yes, you have."_

_"Shut up. That wasn't meant for you."_

"Washington. Is everything alright?" The Director went straight to the matter at hand, without so much as a good morning.

Wash flickered as he appeared on Tucker's shoulder. "Yeah, everything's good. Tucker is... Interesting." He trailed off, lost in thought. Tucker was able to get the main idea of his thoughts, which were mostly about their late night conversations.

The Counselor was the next to speak. "Good morning, you two. It looks like the integration was successful. Agent Tucker, you have been released from the hospital. You are free to go back to your regular schedule whenever you feel ready. You should try to get in a bit of practice with Washington in before your evaluation."

Tucker nodded in understanding. The Director and The Counselor turned to leave while Tucker started to put his cyan armor back on.

_"What evaluation?"_ Wash sounded distressed, as if he were already worrying about the upcoming test.

Tucker strapped on his leg armor and moved onto his waist. _"Calm down. It's just a test to make sure everything goes smoothly. It's tomorrow, so don't sweat it. We'll totally ace it, we're kickass together!"_

Wash stopped freaking out. _"What, like a written test?"_

Tucker actually laughed as he pulled his chest plate over his head. _"Yeah. A written test that involves bullets flying everywhere."_

_"Oh."_

As he put on his gloves, Tucker could sense Wash's apprehension. _"Hey, don't worry. We're going to go and practice right now. We'll have enough time to learn each other's fighting styles and shit."_

Just after Tucker tugged on his helmet, a wave of more memories washed over him. Memories of gunshots, loud polka music, and a glowing sword that fit perfectly in his right hand. Tucker shook his head to clear his mind. _"Dude, you can't do that in battle."_

Wash sounded proud when he next spoke. _"Now you just need to learn my fighting style. I know yours. Your strength is your energy sword and your weakness is a sniper rifle. Also, using that E.M.P. a bit more would probably be useful."_

Tucker walked out of the hospital with a wave to the nurse who had looked after him. He started toward the training room, which he hoped would be empty. It would be tough to practice with a new AI and a bunch of people around him. _"You mean the emp? It's kinda hard to use. Now that you're here though, it might get easier."_

_"The fuck is an emp. It's an electro magnetic pulse. E.M.P."_

_"Whatever you say, dude."_ Tucker passed Sister and Grif, who were arguing about the Grifshot. "Hey guys."

"Hey, what's up Tucker." Grif nodded in his direction, then went back to Sister. "My AI is scary as fuck, plus I was the one to pull it off of that guy's dead body. So, it's mine. Don't ever touch the Grifshot ever again or I'm going to throw you and North off of the Mother of Invention."

Sister laughed loudly.

The two Grif siblings walked out of earshot, so Tucker wasn't able to eavesdrop on their argument anymore. He walked into the training room, which was only partially empty. Church was doing target practice with his AI helping him. Caboose was sparring with Donut. Both of them had gotten increasingly better after being implanted with some of the strongest AI.

"FILSS, do you mind pulling up the targeting system for Wash and I?" Tucker moved into a fighting stance.

FILSS's voice rang out through the training room. "Certainly. What difficulty setting would you like, Agent Tucker?"

"Let's start out slow, so I'll go with easy for now please." Five slowly rotating, green targets flickered on in front of him. They were in a straight line. "Thanks FILSS."

"My pleasure."

Tucker took a deep breath and moved toward the targets. By the time his foot was halfway to the first target, Wash had uploaded a plan to his HUD. He quickly scanned it, then did as he was told. He tweaked a few things to make it simpler and in no time, all of the targets were blinking red.

"Round complete. Your efficiency has increased 6.8% since your last round on this setting."

That sparked the interest of Church, who wandered over to watch. Texas crossed her arms and leaned to the side, looking bored. A 6.8 percent increase was nothing to sneeze at. Although, Tucker hadn't used easy for awhile and he had definitely improved since then.

Wash materialized in front of Tucker. "We could've made it to seven, maybe eight, if you did exactly as I told you to do. You changed things."

"I'm not going to do a fucking backflip to get a couple of targets, Wash." Tucker rolled his eyes inside his helmet. Luckily, Wash could tell what he was doing.

Wash shook his head. "This is the easiest setting, the targets aren't equivalent to an actual soldier. The rounds will get progressively harder. It's best to be prepared now."

"Alright, I'll try and do what you say this time. Just try not do make me do a backflip, cause that's not happening. Ever." Tucker looked up, in the general direction of FILSS. "Can you start a new round, FILSS? Bring the difficulty up a notch."

"Resetting training room floor for next round."

The green targets flickered back on. They were in the same formation as last time, but now they were circling around Tucker. There were eight targets now.

Wash directed him where to move and where to hit. By the end of ten rounds, Tucker had managed to get above five percent improvement on each one. Caboose, Church, and Donut had left after watching for awhile.

Once he was satisfied with their abilities and teamwork, Tucker called it a day. They were both exhausted after so much activity when they were still recovering from the surgery.

Tucker dragged himself to the locker room, where he stripped out of his armor. Everyone else had already gone to bed, so he had the showers all to himself. Not including the voice in his head.

As he let the cold stream of water beat down on his shoulders, Tucker let Wash dig through his memories. It was surprisingly relaxing for both of them. Wash mostly looked for things he was curious about, like families, friends, love, and other mushy shit like that. Occasionally he would stumble on a bad memory, like a nightmare or a childhood fear. He made sure to get the best memories after accidentally uncovering those.

Feeling better, Tucker finally shut off the water. He dried off and changed into pajamas. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to sleep naked on the Mother of Invention.

Wash made a gagging noise. _"Gross."_

_"We just showered together, the fuck are you worried about?"_ Tucker shut the locker room door behind him as he left.

If he had a face, Wash would've blanched. _"I didn't... I don't... It wasn't-"_

_"Okay, we obviously need to make a couple of rules here."_ He nodded goodnight to Sarge as he walked into his room. _"One, don't bug me during my 'private time.' Two, don't look for private time memories. Three, if I ever bring home a girl, you log off."_

_"Or a guy. You know, I live inside your head now, Tucker. I see your thoughts. I don't think that Donut is as good looking as you think."_

Tucker groaned and flopped down on his bed face-first. _"There aren't many people to choose from, ya know."_

_"There's Simmons,"_ Wash suggested.

Tucker rolled onto his back and quickly shook his head. Wash appeared on Tucker's chest and sat down, with his legs crossed. Tucker propped his head up with a pillow so that he could see the AI better. _"No way. Him and Grif have a thing going on. I mean, it's not official, but everyone can see that they're in love. They always bicker like an old married couple."_

_"I guess that rules out Grif too, huh? Sarge isn't your kind of guy either... Doc?"_ Wash shrugged helplessly, as if he had no clue what he was talking about. Actually, he probably didn't. His gray and yellow light was bright against the darkness of Tucker's room. He had to squint to look directly at Wash. Wash took the hint and turned down the brightness a little bit.

_"Pretty sure he's doing Donut."_

_"I thought you liked Donut though?"_ Wash cocked his head to the side, sounding curious.

Tucker shook his head. _"I just think that he's attractive. I wouldn't destroy his relationship just to bang him. I'm not that heartless, Wash."_

_"Oh."_ Wash was silent for a moment. Tucker closed his eyes. After a minute, the AI suggested, _"Sister?"_

Tucker didn't bother opening his eyes to respond. _"Already had sex with her. Not that I wouldn't do it again, it was great."_

_"Caboose?"_

_"I don't think that he even knows what sex is."_

From the way the light shifted from behind his eyelids, Tucker could tell that Wash was pacing back and forth on his chest. _"What about Church?"_

Tucker shrugged. _"Meh. He has a weird relationship with Texas."_

Wash froze. Tucker could feel his mind going a million miles per minute. _"His AI?"_

Tucker groaned and kicked his blanket up to his waist. _"Yes, his AI. Now go the fuck to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."_

The light disappeared and Tucker could feel Wash settle down for sleep. He was still thinking about something, but Tucker was too tired to figure out what it was.

The next morning, Tucker was the one dragging Wash out of bed. The AI had apparently stayed up late, so now he was drowsy.

"Can an AI even get tired?" Tucker frowned to himself as he got dressed. The Director had told him to be on the training room floor by eight. It was 7:45 now. He would need to skip breakfast to get there on time.

Wash turned on, flickering to life on his shoulder. He looked different now, he wasn't wearing armor. Instead, he was a tiny human. Tucker knew that AI could change their appearances easily, but he still started.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to figure out what I wanted to look like when I was out of armor. One sec." Wash flashed off, then came back wearing his normal gray armor.

Tucker left his room and shrugged. "I guess if you can choose, you would want to make sure you like it. Makes sense to spend time on it. How'd you decide?"

Wash rubbed at the back of his neck. "I kinda had to go through a couple of your memories to find someone to base my form off of. Sorry."

Tucker glared at the AI that was sitting on his shoulder. "Is that why I had so many weird dreams about that guy I was friends with before I joined up? I haven't thought about David in ages."

All of the Freelancers were waiting to watch the evaluation. The Director stood there, with The Counselor at his side, watching as Tucker walked into the training room. He grabbed a rifle and made sure that his energy sword was strapped to his thigh, just in case.

"Yeah, I tried to find someone that you were attracted to. I figured that you're a pretty good judge about that kind of thing." Wash moved forward, so that he could get a better look at The Director.

Tucker took his place in the middle of the training floor. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Really?"

"No, that was sarcasm you idiot. Now pay attention."

The Director gave FILSS a few directions. "Your evaluation will begin now, Agent Tucker."

"Good luck," The Counselor added.

Tucker nodded and took a fighting stance. Turrets had been set up in a circle around him. They started firing rapidly.

Tucker easily dodged the bullets and took out a couple of them. Wash took care of the remaining ones by using the emp.

"It's an E.M.P." Wash corrected loudly over the gunfire.

The turrets shut down and The Director nodded in satisfaction. There was a revving of an engine and an actual Warthog came barreling toward Tucker on the training room floor. It was driven by three soldiers. The two who weren't driving were shooting at him. Wash went silent.

Tucker dove out of the way. "Holy shit, car!"

Wash was diverting power to his equipment. Tucker could feel his armor start to move a bit more stiffly as the power levels dropped.

"What are you doing?" Tucker yelped as he returned fire.

Wash didn't answer, but uploaded his plan to Tucker's HUD. Tucker groaned, but decided to follow Wash's directions.

He charged at the Warthog, screaming internally as bullets sprayed around him. "I don't wanna do this!" He yelled, just so that everyone knew that when he died, it was Wash's fault.

At the last second, he dropped to the ground and slid under the Warthog. It was then that Wash activated the emp. The Warthog skidded, leaving Tucker untouched. Tucker stood up and laughed in amazement.

"Holy fuck, that actually worked."

Wash nodded in satisfaction. His light was dim, the actions must've drained some of his power. The poor guy looked tired.

_"I'm fine, don't worry about me."_

The Director looked happy with the outcome. "Well done, Agent Tucker. You too, Washington."

"Thank you, sir." Tucker panted. As he looked at the other Freelancer he realized that they all seemed either impressed or jealous. Tucker couldn't decide which emotion he liked more on them.

_"I like them both, to be honest."_

Tucker smiled at the AI. _"Yeah, me too, buddy. We're pretty good together, aren't we?"_

The only response he got from Wash was a brief memory of the time that David had kissed him. Tucker stood in shock for a moment, then an even bigger grin spread over his face.


End file.
